This invention relates to a conveying apparatus for transferring material from a supply zone to a receiving zone.
Many conventional material conveying systems operate in an open circuit fashion in the sense that the input and output of the system are quite discrete and the output of the system has no controlling effect over the input. A problem with this type of arrangement is that if the output should become choked or otherwise cease to function, material is still fed in at the input which results in overflow conditions. This is clearly undesirable.
Furthermore, if such a conventional system has several outputs and down-time is required on one of them, the entire system has to be switched off since it cannot cater for a circulating load.
The present invention seeks to address these problems.